fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alucard (Castlevania)
Adrian Farenheights Tepes, or simply just Alucard is a character from the video game series, Castlevania. Wiki Match-Ups So Far *Alucard (Castlevania) VS D (Vampire Hunter D) (By The Ancient-One-And-Only) *Giorno Giovanna VS Alucard (By Ganime). Possible opponents . Blade (marve) .Dio ( jojos bizarre adventure) .the count ( seaseme street) . Edward Cullen ( twilight) History As the offspring between Dracula and a human woman named Lisa, Alucard was preordained to be more powerful then any human being despite not being as powerful as his father. Alucard eventually finds himself defaulting from his father's side where he ends up fighting against the creatures of the night. Information Background * Original Name: Adrian Farenheights Tepes * Age: Over 600 years old (Physically 18) * Species: Human/Vampire Hybrid * Alignment: * Profession: Equipment * Alucard Sword * Alucard Shield * Alucard Mail * Shield Rod Abilities * Morphing: Alucard can morph into a wolf, bat and a mist. When petrified, he turns into a massive gargoyle. * Triple Jump: Alucard can jump three times consecutively via Gravity Boots and Leap Stone. * Healing Factor: Capable of healing small wounds like slashes, cuts, and detached fingers, ears, toes and other small body parts. * Vampire Bite: Alucard can drink the blood of others and turn them into his servants. * Soul Manipulation: Is able to sap beings of their souls. * Mind Manipulation: Is able to entrance certain individuals and resist mind control effects. * Blood Manipulation: Is able to heal himself with spilled blood and drain others of their blood by way of his vampiric teeth. Spells * Dark Metamorphosis: After activating this spell, Alucard will have a red glowing outline around himself and any blood that splashes on him will heal damage during the duration of the spell's effect. * Summon Spirit: Alucard summons a very maneuverable spirit which homes-in on enemies. He can also summon four spirits at once with the Tetra Spirit spell. * Tetra Spirit: Works in a similar way as Summon Spirit, except that Alucard summons four spirits instead and does a little bit more damage. * Hellfire: Alucard is able to teleport and then opens his cape, unleashing three powerful fireballs forward like his father Dracula. * Soul Steal: Alucard can grab any enemy and steal their soul, revitalizing him. He can also steal souls from numerous beings at once without touching them. * Sword Brothers: Using his Sword Familiar, Alucard's sword goes upward and spikes downward while spinning, ending with a brief pop that damages all enemies near him. * Reanimation: If there are Life Apples or Elixirs within Alucard's inventory, the Faerie can bring them out when Alucard has been killed and revive him at full strength. Forms * Bat Form: Alucard can take up this form at any moment he chooses, he can remain in Bat form so as long as he still has any remaining mana left over. ** Fireballs: In Bat Form, Alucard can shoot fireballs, doing so consumes mana. ** Radar Echo: Alucard can use his echo ability to attack his foes. Furthermore, he can also use it to see places in the dark. * Wolf Form: Alucard can take on wolf form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can run faster then the speed of a bullet. While in this form, it slowly drains his mana. ** Power of Wolf: Alucard can run faster then a speeding bullet. ** Skull of Wolf: Alucard Dracula can perform a dash attack. * Mist Form: Alucard can take on mist form whenever he chooses. In this form, he moves slower but on the trade side, he doesn't take any damage from any forms of attacks while in Mist form. Furthermore, this also grants him complete immunity to spells and abilities that are capable of stealing souls. ** Gas Cloud: Alucard can form into a gas cloud which will deal poison damage to any enemy that finds oneself inside the cloud itself. Familiars * Bat: The Bat Familiar will quickly swoop at foes on occasion. Furthermore, if Alucard is in Bat form for any reason, it will call three additional bats that will unleash a volley of fireballs the moment Alucard shoots one in Bat Form. * Demon: The Demon Familiar will zoom right on to his target as he will attempt to swing his spear and stab said opponent repetitively in a rapid fashion. Furthermore, it'll switch different targets if need to be. Most importantly, it will charge up energy onto its spear to unleash elemental-based attacks (fire, cold or electric) or a large wave of spear-like projectiles that can reach a far distance. * Ghost: The Ghost Familiar will zoom right on to his target as he will attempt to lifetap said target. Furthermore, the Ghost Familiar will even give a portion of his lifetap to Alucard, restoring a small amount of his health, this also includes not only the intended target but also other creatures that are caught within the Ghost Familiar's life tapping attempt. Most importantly, the Ghost Familiar will even imitate the exact speed of it's moving target in order to tap life with no defined limit. * Faerie: The Faerie Familiar will heal Alucard and restore his mana with potions. Furthermore, she will even buff him with resist potions on the fly if need to be in addition to using a hammer to break Alucard free from being turned to stone at an instant. Most importantly, in the event Alucard ever gets killed for any reason while the Faerie Familiar is active, she will use a Life Apple to resurrect him to full health and full mana instantly. * Sword: The Sword Familiar will quickly swoop down foes at will. Furthermore, while Alucard has it up and about, he will be able to cast the Sword Brothers spell, which allows the Sword Familiar to yell "Gather Brother Sword Blades!" to the point where it will spin clockwise and unleashing a powerful wave of energy upon reaching its blade on 12 o clock, dealing damage to any of Alucard's foes caught in the wave. ** Sword Familiar: While not being summoned as a familiar, Alucard can actually use the familiar as a one handed weapon, granting him a +99 bonus to his overall attack (once it reaches 99th level that is) where he can mow down many enemies in a single swing. Feats & Stats * Can simply shatter a thrown boulder from a Rock Knight with even just his bare hands which won't mess up his hands while doing so (Strength Feat). * Capable of striking through walls with just his bare hands to the point where he won't even fall the risk of messing up his hands in the process (Strength Feat) * The Ring of Ares grants Alucard additional strength of 24 men, which would actually allow Alucard to lift an additional whopping 10,894 kg (24024 lbs or 12 tons) that is added over to his overall current strength (Strength Stat). * Without any equipment and with 99th level as seen in Castlevania Symphony Of The Night with his strength at 65 (assuming the player while playing as Richter Belmont defeated Dracula under a minute without getting hit which grants Alucard a +5 to Strength), Alucard could, in theory utterly lift up to an INSANE 65,065 lbs, 29,510 kg, 32.5325 tons (Strength Stat). **With the following equipment that further improves Alucard's overall strength minus the Strength Potion which is rounded up to 139 strength points (Tooth of Vald, Dragon Helm and two Ring of Vardas equipped), this is utterly increased to 139,139 lbs, 63,106 kg, 69.5695 tons (Strength Stat). * Has shown to dodge lightning bolts and meteors that fall immediately from space with ease (Speed Feat) * Barely flinched from Richter's mountain-busting Item Crashes (Durability Feat) * Like all other Belmonts and those outside, he is able to leap great heights without taking any visible damage (Durability Feat). * Survived lightning strikes & hellfire attacks without any armour (Durability Feat) Skills & Experiences * If it wasn't for Maria Renard's convincing, Alucard would of actually be able to casually kill off Richter Belmont (Skill Feat) * Managed to defeat Galamoth, a being that tried to take over Dracula's army and nearly had much power of Dracula (Skill Feat) Resistances & Immunities * With the Heart of Vlad, any curse laid upon Alucard becomes null & void (Immunity). Faults & Weaknesses * Can only summon one familiar at a given moment (Fault). * While wearing the Ring of Ares as it grants him the additional strength of 24 men at peak mortal strength also decreases his overall defense by 24 points (Weakness) * Without the Holy Symbol, Alucard takes constant damage while he's underwater (Weakness). Gallery Castlevania - Alucard close-up.png Castlevania - Alucard's Portrait as seen in Castlevania Symphony of the Night.png Trivia Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Hybrids Category:Protagonist Category:Immortal Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Teleporters Category:Healers Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Poison Inflicters Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Duel Wielders Category:Absorbers